The One That Got Away
by PreppyLove31
Summary: Sesshoumaru and kagome immediately fell in love one summer after high school. kagome moves in with Sesshoumaru and found every thing that she ever wanted in life perfect...when a phone call came in from inuyasha.


The One That Got Away.

I do not own inuyasha and any of the characters! I do not own any of the songs! All copyrights to the owners! No copyright infringement intended! Please no flamers!

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_**Kagomes POV**_

_I was standing outside our house, I preferred to call it a house instead of home or mansion, i walked inside silently, there was a party held back for Me and Sesshoumaru. We were dating, I moved in with him after junior year in high school. He wanted me too and I said yes. _

_We loved each other so much. We would go crazy for each other. We couldn't keep our hands off each other so much that when people invited us they would sit us separately. Because half of the show we would make out and then afterwards….bed._

_I walked towards the door entering the back yard, I leaned on the door and watched everybody having fun. This was 3:30pm. We started the party at 12:00pm and by two everybody was already drunk, especially inuyasha and miroku. _

_I laughed and smiled as they were forcing their wives kikyo and sango to escort them to their 'bedroom' I couldn't help but let out a laugh._

_I walked towards inuyasha when Sesshoumaru pulled me inside the guest room and pushed me against the wall. Both of his hands were on each of my face. he stared at me with lust. I studied his eyes and I knew what he wanted….me, naked. _

_He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Ever since we met that summer after high school, I've always wanted you…although I didn't show it…you were the only woman who turned me on." I could tell by his voice that he was extremely aroused._

_I grinned, "oh really? Even though you slept with many many many…" he cut me off by kissing me. He released then growled, "don't even mention my past kagome, they are nothing to me….."_

_I smiled then caressed and traced his demon stripes, "I know you want me right now…you want me so bad…." I slowly slid my hand in his pants, he was already rock hard. He felt so good. _

_I scoffed, "so bad that you're willilng to give in to my commands?" sesshoumaru growled, "im not that aroused miko." I smirked, "really?" I kissed him then began stroking his manhood. He buried his head on my shoulder and moaned._

_I withdrew from kissing him when he lifted me in his arms and threw me on the bed. i gasped and I sat up watching him stand in front of me. "I need to have you kagome…I can't get enough of you."_

_I scoffed, "what man wouldn't get enough of me?" realizing what I said he growled then smirked. He walked towards me and began stripping and by the time he got to bed he was completely nude._

_He laid me down. I kissed him as I removed my braw and tight jeans that I was only in my panty and braw. He removed my clothes, I was completely nude. I couldn't hold anything back from him. _

_He kissed me then left kisses down my stomach. I held back my moans afraid of anyone hearing me, I bit my lip. He looked up at me and I could tell that he wanted me to moan for him so he went further. _

_I arched my back when he reached my womanhood. "Stop…..Sesshoumaru….." I moaned. I moaned his name over and over again. I wanted him in me so bad. He nudged my legs up and sucked deeper. I wanted him even more._

_I moaned louder, "Stop….teasing…me sesshoumaru." I held back I wanted to get away but he had his hands locked on my waist that I couldn't escape. He was sucking me for about 10 minutes. "you taste so…..sweet my dear kagome." He said seductively aroused. _

_After he was done then he trailed kisses back up and kissed me deeply. No way was he going to have all the fun. I flipped his over until I was on top of him. He smirked then he felt my breast. I leaned in and kissed him and then made my down to his manhood._

_He looked down at me, "what are you….." he head flew back when I was sucking on his manhood. I stroked it and fully put it in my mouth. i kept doing this until he moaned, "kagome…" I smirked. I wanted to hear him moan my name._

_He held my head and I sucked his manhood fast. I licked it with my tongue and stroked it up and down. I did that until he came. He breathed heavily. I smirked and went back up to kiss him. "Are you giving up already Sesshoumaru? We haven't even started." he looked at me and growled, "why kagome, the fun has just begun."_

_I gasped when he flipped me over and nudged my legs apart and was on top of me. He was in between me. He rubbed his manhood against me while kissing me I moaned biting my lips. He smiled then penetrated my woman hood. I moaned and held back a loud scream._

_He went at it slowly. He moaned and kissed my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist to make him go deeper. He breathed heavily on me then began going fast. I moaned loud with much sexual pleasure. It felt so good. "I want you kagome...i want you so bad."_

_He went faster. I wanted him, so bad. I wanted him in me hard. He wanted me too. he thrusts in me so hard I screamed with pleasure then moaned. He smirked then kissed me. His hands roamed my body and he withdrew from me. _

_I looked at him then turned him over until I was on top of him, he sat looking up at me, I sat on him then began riding him. he moaned as he held my waist. Making me ride him harder. We tried different positions that night until we both came. We stopped when we were exhausted._

_He held me in his arms when we were done. He kissed my forehead and we slept that night. "I love you Kagome." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, "I love you too Sesshoumaru." He smiled and nodded. We both retired for the night._

_**End flashback.**_

I opened my eyes. Of course that was then. After a year everything fell apart. We hardly talked, and we couldn't stand each other or stand being together for long. We would talk only when we needed to talk.

We loved each other, we knew that. I didn't know what happen. He just stopped…..showing affection towards me. After a few months, i tried talking to him but all he said was, 'what are you talking about?' 'kagome, you know how I feel about you.'

I gave up after a year. I would wake up and find him gone. Of course I didn't cry. I wouldn't dare. Then came that day, I received a call from inuyasha and he told me everything about him and kikyo. I scoffed as I if I wasn't surprised. Kikyo would always call and when he answered they would talk for hours, he would say it's about business but when I would answer she would say 'oh sorry kags I thought inuyasha was there.' I didn't even say inuyasha was there and she blurted already.

I stared at the living room mirror, I was wearing my tank top and I caressed my tattoo on my back. Yeah I got a tattoo. We got a tattoo. I got mine on my lower back and Sessoumaru had his on his arm. i frowned.

I slowly made my way upstairs and entered our room. I stood for a few minutes and admired our room. '_many things have happened since we dated. Hmph, he hasn't even asked me to marry….'_ I shrugged off the thought and tiredly grabbed my suitcase and packed everything.

I wanted to leave before sesshoumaru came home. I didn't want to argue. I knew what he was going to say. 'Why are you making such a fuss about this kagome?' 'You're being childish!' I laughed at the thought of being in the argument. "Well I hope kikyo is satisfying him." I said out loud to myself. I left….and never looked back.

**2 years later.**

Everything was perfect for me. I own a company and I never thought I would make it without sesshoumaru. I strut down the sidewalks shopping. I smiled. I was wearing a tight business dress with Alexander mcqeen black heels.

I stopped outside a open store, I heard them playing my favorite song:

_**Summer after high school when we first met,**_

_**We'd make out in your mustang to radio head,**_

_**And on my 18**__**th**__** birthday we bought a drink or two.**_

I turned and walked down the side walk. The music could be heard from miles away. I stopped and saw inuyasha facing me, shocked. I smiled and walked towards him. "inuyasha!" I hugged and he held me tightly. It felt like he wasn't going to let me go. He let go of me after a few minutes and looked at how I was dressed.

"kagome! i…..where were…..we missed you." I saw sadness and happiness in his eyes. I smiled, "i missed you too, im sorry I left like that….i…had to get my life on track." I smiled, I looked at miroku and sango smiling.

"come on, let's have lunch." Inuyasha insisted, I nodded and we sat outside a diner café talking.

END KAGOME POV.

_**Used to steal your parents liquor**_

_**And climbed to the roof, talk about our future like we had a clue,**_

_**Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you,**_

_**In another life, I would be your girl**_

Kagome sat there smiling. Everybody couldn't keep their eyes of her. "Gosh kagome it's been….far too long." Sango said almost stuttering. Kagome smiled and thanked the waitress for bring in their drinks.

Kagome smiled then turned her gaze towards her friends. "I know…I am sorry I left like that…I just needed to work for my own….actually earn a living." Sango smiled and nodded. "How are you guys?" kagome asked.

Inuyasha frowned. "We've been fine, but I don't know about….sesshoumaru." kagome looked confused. She looked around to see no kikyo. "Where's….kikyo?" inuyasha looked away. kagome saw how uncomfortable he was with the question and dropped it.

Kagome forced her smile and turned away. "So what's your job?" miroku asked, I looked at him happily. "I own a company, you might know it, the Higurashi Corporation." They all choked on their drinks. "higurashi?" inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

_**We keep making promises; it's us against the world.**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay.**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away.**_

_**The one that got away.**_

Sesshoumaru walked down the street towards where inuyasha was, since inuyasha called him a few minutes ago. He walked past a tattoo shop. He stopped and backed up. He looked inside the shop and recognized the tattooist. He was the one that tattooed him and kagome.

The tattooist saw sesshoumaru and shouted, "Mr. Taisho!" he plunged himself towards sessohumaru and hugged him. sesshoumaru grinned and slowly nugged him away. The tattooist looked at him concerned, "hey, did you and your girlfriend fight?"

The tattooist had both his hands on his waist. Sesshoumaru looked at him confused, "no we haven't fought. Why?"

_**I was June and you were my Johnny cash**_

_**Never one without the other, we made a pack**_

_**Sometimes when I miss you, I'd put those records on,**_

_**Someone said you had your tattoo remove **_

_**Saw you downtown, singing the blues,**_

The tattooist smiled, "oh then its fine, because she came in the other and asked if I could remove her tattoo….so I thought…" sesshoumaru had cut him off, "kikyo doesn't have a tattoo….." sesshoumaru's eyes widened in realization. "What's her name? the girl." The tattooist smiled.

"You know….the really kind and loving one….kagome." the tattooist said as if kagome was a goddess that he was worshipping and admiring. Sesshoumaru stepped back shocked. '_kagome…..removed her…..tattoo? It can't be…that was our…..sign.' _

"Are you sure it was her?" sesshoumaru asked with doubt in his voice. The tattooist smiled, "yeah after I removed her tattoo, she said she was going to sing some blues down the karaoke shop." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and continued to walk.

_**Its time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse.**_

_**But in another life, I would be your girl,**_

_**We keep making promises it's us against the world.**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay.**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away.**_

Kagome and her friends were laughing enjoying their time together. Kagome looked at her watch. "Oh, I'm afraid that I have to go now." Kagome reach for purse and place it on the table. "Don't worry I got the bill." She grabbed her wallet and gave the waitress the money.

"What! Come on kagome please stay! Where do you have to go?" sango pleaded. "Yeah I mean we haven't hung out at all." Inuyasha added. Kagome laughed and stood up and straightened her business dress. "Don't worry; we'll have a lot of time to hang since we all live in japan."

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha sighed disappointed he glanced at kagome's hand to see a ring. He was reach for it when a voice interrupted. "Why did you call me?" inuyasha turned to see sesshoumaru standing behind them.

Kagome froze and turned her gaze towards sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glance at her then was wide eyed. "kago…kagome?" sesshoumaru said shocked. Kagome looked at him, her smile suddenly faded. "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

Kagome stood up straight. She glanced to her friends. She knew they instantly called him when they met her. They were trying to hook her and sesshoumaru back together. She cleared her throat. "Well, it was nice chatting but I have to meet someone."

Kagome looked at him. sesshoumaru was about to step forward when kikyo held his arm. he froze and turned his attention to kikyo. "Hey…husband!" kikyo squeaked. Sesshoumaru stood frozen. Kagome was wide eyed. Processing everything, she scoffed. She turned to her friends who knew everything.

Inuyasha looked at her, "we were….going to tell you." Kagome slowly nodded. Kikyo glanced at kagome, "kagome?" kikyo voice was so annoying. Luckily kagome had much patience. She faked a smile, "you….you guys are married? When?" kagome asked coolly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Kikyo blasted on a smile, "yes we are, we're so happy! Today's our anniversary…." Kagome scoffed again. Today was the day kagome left. She couldn't forget everything that happened. She moved on but she didn't forget.

"Really? So it's been almost two years." Kagome said slowly. _'so they married a month after I left…they haven't even encountered problems and they love each other?'_ kagome looked at kikyo and sesshoumaru analyzing them. After processing everything in, she let out a small laugh.

"I hope….i congratulate you guys on your marriage." Kagome turned away laughing, confused.

She grabbed for her purse when sesshoumaru interrupted, "stay, it's been 2 years…..lets catch up." Sesshoumaru said coolly. Kagome silently smiled. "I can't I have to meet…" sesshoumaru interrupted her.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Who the hell is important enough for you to meet?" kagome's smile faded then she scoffed. She raised her hand and showed her ring. "My husband." Sesshoumaru and everybody were shocked. Inuyasha looked at her stunned.

Inuyasha then smiled, he stood up and kissed her cheek. "congratulations." Everybody did that except sesshoumaru and kikyo. Sesshoumaru was going to say something when a voice interrupted. "Babe…." A cold mature manly voice came from kagome's back.

Kagome turned to find her husband walking towards her. "Oh hey…babe, what are you doing here?" everybody looked at the man standing in the back of kagome embracing her from the back holding her waist and kissing her neck. "Well, I tried calling but you didn't answer, so I called my tracking company and tracked you here." Kagome let out a laugh and shook her head.

Kagome told him to stop and he glanced at the people in front of him. inuyasha looked at him stunned. "Bankotsu?" everybody held their breath. They couldn't believe kagome was dating…no married to the leader of the band of seven.

"You married….Him?" Sesshoumaru disgusted. Bankotsu smirked, "so you've met my wife…..i tell you…..she's the best ever….especially in…" sesshoumaru cut him off. "You don't have to tell us." Kagome smirked. Sesshoumaru couldn't stand the thought of kagome being in bed with bankotsu.

Kagome turned to bankotsu and told him to wait at the car. He nodded; he leaned in and kissed her then left. Kagome knew why bankotsu kissed her. She told bankotsu everything her and sesshoumaru and that they mated too. Bankotsu didn't care. He mated other women too for fun but he still loved kagome from the day he saw her. He wanted to make sesshoumaru jealous. Kagome didn't mind, to her, it showed bankotsu had pride in marrying her.

Kagome turned to her friends and smiled. "I married today as well, that's why I had to leave. He was waiting for me." Kagome turned to sesshoumaru and kikyo. "We married on the same day. Isn't that a coincidence, today was also the day I left you Sesshoumaru and not long after you married. Talk about love."

Kagome blurted everything out. She had to; she didn't to leave before explaining why she left. Kagome turned to inuyasha, "thanks for telling me about their affair, you cared enough to tell me. You didn't want me going on dating your brother thinking sesshoumaru loved me while he was rutting your ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry also about kikyo. I am perfectly sure there are better girls than her." Inuyasha was stunned at how kagome was being straight forward.

"I did love you kagome….." sesshoumaru was interrupted by kagome. Kagome scoffed, "please, don't say you love me. Because if you had loved you would've talked to me about what I was doing wrong and what we can do to stay together. But I guess not you were solving them by being unfaithful, I thought lords stuck to their pride and honor. Where's the pride and honor in that sesshoumaru?" kagome didn't want to hold anything back.

"What about you! You married bankotsu early as well!" sesshoumaru yelled. Everyone stared at the group outside the café. Kagome scoffed, "I didn't marry him early, and I married him 1 year after I left. What? You think I was going to wait for you? Did you want me to wait for 5-10 years, mourning and crying over you? Pathetic, I refused to do that, so instead, I got a life for myself!" kagome screamed.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not like any of your pathetic girlfriends." Kagome glanced at kikyo. "and wife." Kikyo stood speechless. "Now excuse me, I'll take my leave. I hope this is the last time we ever meet again." she stared at sesshoumaru and kikyo. She turned to inuyasha, "I'll see you guys soon."

Kagome turned and left. She smiled, relieved that she wasn't going to be there any longer. She doesn't regret any memory she made with sesshoumaru. She loved him, she still did. However, only as a companion now.

Her friends stared at their girl walking away from them forever. kagome smiled and was thankful for one thing. _'Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for being there and making that one mistake that puts me where I am today. I am happy, 'I am the one person that got away' from making the biggest mistake.'_

Kagome's body disappeared. She only saw inuyasha, sango and miroku from that point on.

**Please read and review! Please no flamers! Thanks! I wanted to try a different pairing! **


End file.
